1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a netting system for use with bleachers and grandstands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been instances of children and persons falling through the benches of bleachers and grandstands, and these falls have resulted in serious bodily injury as well as fatalities. Therefore, there is a need for fall protection systems for use with bleachers and grandstands to prevent children and persons from falling to the ground. In addition, there is also a need for debris retention under bleachers and grandstands to not only aid in the ease of clean up but to prevent items from falling from the benches and injuring persons on the ground proximate the bleachers and grandstands.
A preferred embodiment netting system for use with bleachers operatively connected to a wall having a first attachment point includes a net having a first end and a second end, and the bleachers include at least one bench and a second attachment point. The first end of the net is operatively connected to the first attachment point of the wall, the second end of the net is operatively connected to the second attachment point of the bleachers, and the net is below the at least one bench.
In another preferred embodiment netting system for use with bleachers operatively connected to a wall having a first attachment point, a net has a first end, a middle portion, and a second end and the bleachers have at least one bench, an understructure, and a second attachment point. The first end of the net is operatively connected to the first attachment point. The middle portion of the net is passed over and supported by the understructure. The second end of the net is operatively connected to the second attachment point, and the net is below the at least one bench.
In another preferred embodiment netting system for use with bleachers operatively connected to a wall having a first attachment point, a net includes a first end, a middle portion, and a second end and the bleachers have at least one bench, an understructure, and a second attachment point. The first end of the net is operatively connected to the first attachment point, the middle portion of the net is passed over and supported by the understructure, and the second end of the net is operatively connected to the second attachment point. The net is below the at least one bench. A first cable is operatively connected to the first attachment point and the first end of the net is operatively connected to the first cable. A second cable is operatively connected to the second attachment point and the second end of the net is operatively connected to the second cable.
In another preferred embodiment netting system for use with bleachers, a net includes a first end, a middle portion, and a second end and the bleachers have a first attachment point, at least one bench, an understructure, and a second attachment point. The first end of the net is operatively connected to the first attachment point, the middle portion of the net is passed over and supported by the understructure, and the second end of the net is operatively connected to the second attachment point. The net is below the at least one bench. A first cable is operatively connected to the first attachment point and the first end of the net is operatively connected to the first cable. A second cable is operatively connected to the second attachment point and the second end of the net is operatively connected to the second cable.
In another preferred embodiment netting system for fall protection purposes used with bleachers operatively connected to a wall having a first attachment point, the bleachers have a width, an understructure, benches, and a second attachment point. The netting system includes a plurality of panels of netting field connected together to span the width of the bleachers having a first end, a middle portion, and a second end. A first cable is operatively connected to the first attachment point, and the first end of the panels of netting is operatively connected to the first cable. The middle portion is supported by the understructure of the bleachers below the benches. A second cable is operatively connected to the second attachment point, and the second end of the panels of netting is operatively connected to the second cable thereby providing fall protection below the benches of the bleachers.
A preferred embodiment safety netting and bleacher combination includes a net having a first end, a middle portion, and a second end. The bleachers have a first attachment point, at least one bench, an understructure, and a second attachment point. The first end of the net is operatively connected to the first attachment point, and the middle portion of the net is passed over and supported by the understructure. The second end of the net is operatively connected to the second attachment point, and the net is below the at least one bench.
A preferred embodiment method of providing fall protection for use with bleachers having a first attachment point, an understructure, and a second attachment point includes providing a net having a first end, a middle portion, and a second end. The first end is secured to the first attachment point, the second end is passed over the understructure of the bleachers whereby the middle portion of the net is supported by the understructure, and the second end is secured to the second attachment point.
Another preferred embodiment method of providing fall protection for use with bleachers operatively connected to a wall having a first attachment point, the bleachers having an understructure and a second attachment point, includes attaching a first cable to the first attachment point and attaching a second cable to the second attachment point. A net is provided having a first end, a middle portion, and a second end. The first end is secured to the first cable, the second end is passed over the understructure of the bleachers thereby supporting the middle portion of the net with the understructure, and the second end is secured to the second cable.